


Chosen Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A video game marked in a strange, almost archaic language is left on the doorstep of Sean Mcloughlin along with a note bearing a message of chosen ones. Not thinking much of it, he decides to play it, ultimately getting swept into the game, and reuniting with an old friend. Meanwhile, Signe has no idea where Sean has disappeared to.





	1. Chapter 1

Sean looked at the game disk curiously, watching as the face of the game shimmered emerald green in the sunlight. The title of the game was written in a language that felt almost familiar to the gamer, but still, indecipherable. he placed the game back in the envelope it came in, pulling out the note sent with it.

 

_Dear Sean, you have been selected from several candidates to test the new version of The Last Guardian. We've changed up some coding, fixed camera angles, and controls for a more immersive experience. We hope you enjoy the game._

_Be Among The Chosen Ones..._

 

Sean raised an eyebrow as he looked over the note, reading it twice to fully understand. "I didn't even know they were planning on making another one. Interesting touch how they added like the message from the villages about being chosen ones. I think I'll try this out." With that, he placed the note back in the envelope and went back inside. His girlfriend Signe called out to him as he was walking to his office,

 

"I'm going out shopping, did you need anything?" 

 

"Nah, I'm gonna record a few videos. Have fun being out and about. Oh, but could you get me something sweet though?" Sean replied, leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Just something very sweet. I love you." Once Signe had left, Sean got his office setup for recording and popped the game in. Strangely enough, it didn't take long at all to download. Sean brushed that off as just the game still technically being in development, like a prototype or a demo even. A title screen popped up with the same mirror from the original game. With that, he turned on his camera and started his intro.

 

"... So, I literally just got this today, as of this recording now. It was sent to me along with a letter, saying that it's basically a new version of the game with some minor changes to it like changing up the control scheme and fixing the camera, which I'm looking forward to. I'm so excited to be here again! I wanna see my little Derka-Der. So let's get into it. Now, I'm not sure if this is like a full game or a demo, so keep in mind some of this might be a bit clunky..." And with that, he started the game.

 

A screen popped up for him to put in his name. "Now this is different..." Sean stated, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "See, in The Last Guardian, the boy didn't have a name. He was just The Boy. So, to add in something like this is kind of interesting. So I guess now I am the boy. I'm just gonna go with Jack. Even though pretty much nobody calls me Jack anymore- What the hell?" 

 

The moment Sean pressed enter, the screen read, "Welcome Sean William Mcloughlin." His eyes widened in shock.

 

"Okay, this is getting a bit weird, why does this game know me?" Suddenly, a bright white light enveloped the room, and a high pitched ringing noise accompanied by the blare of a horn drowned out he screams of the gamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Signe arrived home and stepped inside. Upon entering, she called out, "Sean! I bought some cookies!" But strangely enough, there was no answer. In fact, the apartment was absolutely silent, even from Sean's office.

 

The Dane placed the bags from the shops on the counter, walking through the apartment in search of her Irish love. She paused at the door to his office, hand tightly gripping the doorknob. "Babe, are you in here?" Signe slowly eased the door open and stepped inside. 

 

Sean's recording space was still setup for a game on his ps4, which had turned off a bit ago, but the camera was still recording, and the game controller had been dropped in front of the chair. The sight worried her immensely. Sean would never just leave in the middle of a recording session without cutting everything off. He always took very special care of his equipment.

 

She turned off the camera, placing it on the desk and sitting down in his chair. "Maybe this might have the answer..." Signe thought to herself, taking the camera once again and checking the footage.

 

As she watched, she felt very uneasy. At the bright light, Signe shielded her eyes, groaning in pain from the high noise. When it cleared, Sean had disappeared without a trace. Signe quickly got to her feet, placing the camera back on the desk with trembling hands, wondering who to call.

 

"Police will think I'm crazy, even if I show them the tape... Where do I go? What am I supposed to do?" Her saving grace came in the form of a skype call on Sean's computer from a good friend of his. She answered immediately.

 

"Hey bro, what's- Oh, hi Signe. Where's Jack?"

 

"Felix, I need help. I have no idea where Sean is and nothing makes sense. I can't go to the police or-" She cried out.

 

"Hold up, why is nothing making sense? Maybe he just went out somewhere and forgot to text you or something." Felix suggested with a small shrug.

 

"He left all of his recording stuff on. Sean never leaves anything on if he's going out. I know him." She was practically hyperventilating at that point.

 

"Okay Signe, I need you to take some deep breaths for me, and try to stay calm. Just breathe in.... and out. Nice and easy. Now, tell me what happened."

 

"Well....."

 

 


End file.
